Beck Alton
Beck Alton is a young man with the supernatural ability to control Flow. While he has debuted in Fantendo Smash Bros. Strike, he technically has no home series. Description Appearance TBA. For now look, at the art. Personality Beck is not often rude, but isn't the most friendly or outgoing person either. Prone to sarcasm or simple silence, not many people find Beck's personality a warm welcome, but he really means no malice; he's just not one to trust others easily. Those he does deem friends, however, he will always stick up for and protect. Stubborn, Beck will always try his hardest to get his way or complete his goal. His determination and willpower are often noted to be his most prominent strengths. Abilities Beck has the ability to manipulate Flow energy, and is the only known person who can. With this ability, Beck manipulates the currents of Flow, redirecting them in his favor, By altering and manifesting the currents, Beck can ride the Flow currents, allowing him limited flight, hovering, air-dashing and similar abilities. Additionally, Beck can take advantage of Flow the move quicker, and to gracefully "flow" between movements and actions. Finally, Flow can "back up" his punces or kicks, adding some strength to them. Beck has been shown in some appearances to blast Flow around himself. This is largely considered non-canon. Weaknesses Despite his agility, Beck's defensive side is weak. He is also not as strong as others, even with his Flow-powered hits. History Background Beck was born on "True Earth" (the fictionalized version of our own world), having no knowledge of the Fantendoverse. His whole life was quite uninteresting, but upon entering the Fantendoverse, he gained a new power: the ability to control Flow. Fantendo Smash Bros. Strike Tr'p, being hunted by Tabuu's son's minions, was hopping across the multiverse to evade them. When he passed through Earth, Tr'p managed to fool the incompetent Primids into capturing Beck. Brought into Tabuu's realm within the Fantendoverse, it was soon realized he was not Tr'p. Beck's memory of the ordeal was erased, and he was dropped into the Fantendoverse, only to be discovered by Unten. Unten was traveling to find the source of the invading monsters attacking the Fantendoverse. Beck, wanting answers as to where he was and why, followed Unten, hoping he would be lead to a solution. Along the way, Tr'p periodically antagonizes Beck and Unten, stating he knows the villain, and he will defeat them first. When Unten and Beck reach Subspace and discover it was Trip, son of Tabuu's doing all along, Tr'p also appears, and it is revealed that it is Tr'ps fault Beck is off of Earth. After Tabuu Trip's defeat and this revelation, Beck lacks a way to return home. Beck: Flow Across a Strange World After accepting his new, interesting life in the Fantendoverse, Beck sets off and lives on his own, on an island at the edge of The Bermuda Triangle. Volume 1: Beaconrise Beck sets off with his friend Rynna to investigate a strange occurrence on the horizon. Beck: Flow Across a Strange World/Volume 2|Volume 2 TBA Fantendo Sports Resort After Volume 2: Beck decides to take a vacation. Luckily enough, Beck has been invited to a sports resort. Appearances Back has made multiple appearances in Fantendo's library. Fantendo Smash Bros. Strike Beck makes his debut in Fantendo Smash Bros. Strike. In this appearance, Beck is mainly a floaty, offensive character. Sporting many quick moves, what he lacks in anything else, he'll make up for in mobility. He focuses around a unique Flow Meter mechanic, which allows him string multiple specials moves together to move and recover without entering a helpless state. His Finisher, Floverdrive, boosts each of his stats, slows his fall speed, and gives him infinite Flow. Fantendo Smash Bros. x12 Beck makes an appearence in Fantendo Smash Bros. x12. Fantendo Sports Resort Beck appears in Fantendo Sports Resort. In this appearance, he has a large focus on mobility, as expected. His highest stat is Speed, while his lowest stat is Strength. His Finisher, Floverdrive, buffs each of his stats, and decreases his weight. F-Strikers TBA Trophy Information Beck is a young man with the uncanny ability to manipulate a mysterious energy called Flow. Winding up in the Fantendovers without a choice, Beck now must deal with a host of strange and dangerous occurrences, all while questioning whether or not he can find a way home, or if it's even worth it. Gallery BeckShattered.png|Beck's classic look, by Exotoro BeckAltonSportsResort.png|Beck's sports outfit, by Exotoro|link=Fantendo Sports Resort/Beck BeckAltonSportsResortAlt2.png|Beck's Inverse Outfit, by Exotoro|link=Fantendo Sports Resort/Beck BeckAlton doodle.png|Beck, by Atomic1upchickia Beck yoshi.png|Beck Yoshi, by PolisKanin Yooo.png|"nasty-ass" concept art Trivia *Beck's debut in Fantendo Smash Bros. Strike is referenced in his classic design. The ends of his sleeves bear markings resembling the FSB emblem, and his shirt is adorned with the Red Strike found in the FSBS logo. *Beck is rumored to be a fan of Fall Out Boy. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Sixgon Category:Sixgon Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters